


Emerald Dream Come True

by Tiki (Athenas_Owl)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenas_Owl/pseuds/Tiki
Summary: After Ysera's death and return to the Emerald Dream, Alexstrasza visits her for special occasionsBecause Alexstrasza can be a softie, too.





	Emerald Dream Come True

Ysera was strewn across the soft and short grass, her eyes closed but moving, tracking the fluttering of the bugs above her. The blades of grass gently brushed the horns twisted above her head as if they might cleanse her- or perhaps she would cleanse them. Around her, flowers blossomed and spread their petals in grace, but so too grew the less-than-beautiful mushrooms and the dark patches of moss. Not a few steps away, a puddle brimmed with life of frogs, fish, turtles, and more. Surrounded by life in the Emerald Dream, Ysera was at home. Of course, she missed life, but this was her duty and she would serve it well.

It helped the loneliness when her sister came to visit though.

Even with her eyes closed, Ysera felt Alexstrasza approach. “Sister.” She offered in greeting.

“Am I not important enough to open your eyes, oh Ysera the Awakened, Mother of Dreams?” She teased. Without waiting for an answer, Alexstrasza took a seat beside the other aspect, slowly laying herself out on the ground in nearly the same position. The flora and fauna around her gave way, redistributing around her to accommodate the new body.

“Do you need something?” Ysera asked.

“I don’t need a reason every time.” Alexstrasza retorted in mock offense. “Can’t a girl just come say ‘hi’?” 

This time, Ysera did open her eyes to turn her head and cock a brow in disbelief.

“Okay, okay. You got me.” She laughed. “But it’s nothing you need to do right now.”

For a moment, they sat in silence, watching the perfectly fluffy clouds drift across the sky. Every once in awhile, one would drift past and Ysera would reach out a hand from her side, molding the image with her fingertips to a heart, a rabbit, a dragon, or anything she found amusing. Alexstrasza simply watched in a reclined position, her hands behind her head and her legs crossed at the ankle. Cloud-watching was an activity they had always enjoyed as children, but it was so different now. Everything was so different now.

Ysera sighed and sat up, her robes brushing the ground around her and creating a dreamy haze that blurred the sight in her wake. “I would rather do it now than later, I should think. I’m rather busy, you know. Although,” She conceded with a smile, “Perhaps not as busy as the life-binder, I do have an Emerald Dream to watch over.” 

Alexstrasza sat up as well, reaching out to put her dark hands over her sister’s purple ones gently. Ysera squeezed in response, feeling through Alexstrasza's hands the trembling emotion. They stayed like that for only a heartbeat, but as well for hours in the way only a dream can express time. Finally, Alexstrasza pulled away.  
“Stay right here.” She commanded. “I have to go get something.”  
Ysera furrowed her brow. “That isn’t how this works, you know. It’s the dream; it’s my realm. Just tell me what you want.”

Alexstrasza was already bounding away, her wings pulling from her back and splitting the air in great swipes. “Just let me have this!” She argued. 

Ysera sighed and spread her hands in the grass, rooting herself to brace for whatever might come. As good-natured as she was, Alexstrasza was not always the responsible older sibling she meant to be. Through the ground, Ysera could feel the wind sweeping over the land, and within that wind, all the creatures of the air. One of them was the red dragon, she knew, but before she could ever pick it out, Alexstrasza had landed again and her human feet were hitting the ground as she raced back towards her sister. 

“Okay!” She declared as she hit the ground with a thud. “Open it!” 

A box was stuffed into Ysera’s hands before she could ask. It was soft like silk, and the edges were rounded off and tied with ribbon. “Alex?” She asked, feeling her way around the box.

“Yeah? Go on.” She urged.

Ysera paused momentarily then, like a child, tore into the box with glee. Silky wrapping and streaming ribbon fell everywhere, covering both girls’ legs and lap. Reaching inside and pushing the cushioning velvet away, Ysera felt her fingertips rest on something nearly as silky as the outside. But this was something natural, and Ysera immediately felt the love and power emerging from each bloom. There was a string of flowers, all looped about into a ring. Or, rather…

“Try it on!” Alexstrasza prodded, smirking all the while as if she had played the ultimate trump card. 

Ysera brought it slowly up to her head, resting it gently between her horns and over her crown. Opening her eyes to see it for the first time, Ysera strode over and leaned by the pool. Immediately, her eyes welled with tears. Each orchid bloom was delicately placed between a lock of baby’s breath with what must have taken otherworldly patience and precision. She took a deep breath to compose herself before turning to face her sister again, only to see the same beaming pride and love reflected back at her.   
“Well?”  
“It’s beautiful.”  
“I knew you would like it. You’re always into that kind of thing.” Despite the condescending tone, it was touching. And after all, it was true.

“Wh-”  
“I should really be waking up soon, though. I have other things to do. You know. Queenly business.”

“Okay. But…”

“No ‘but’s, Ysera. I don’t want to hear it. And you better not tell anyone else I wasted my time on that either.” 

In one quick step, Ysera was at Alexstrasza's side, hands wrapped around her waist and head on her shoulder. The warmth of their bodies wrapped around them, creating a pleasant, drifting feeling not unlike the clouds they had seen earlier. 

“Thank you.”  
“Happy birthday."


End file.
